Making It Big
by Roberts09
Summary: Matt Roberts has done it- he has finally made his dream a reality. He is a Raw superstar and one of the hottest prospects but with old rivals, new rivals and many heartbreaking moments in his way, it's gonna take more then himself to make it in the WWE (Accepting OC's; Form in Chapter One)


Sami Zayn stood in the ring looking around at the two wrestlers on either side of the ring. Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson smirked evilly before stepping up to the ropes and laughed as Sami held his ribs in agony.

"What are the Club doing out here?" Michael Cole spoke.

"They're making a statement Cole, The Club is the most dominant tag team in the industry." Byron Saxton responded. Gallows and Anderson entered the ring as Sami threw punches left and right to the tag team before Gallows kicked him in the ribs and Sami crashed to the floor. The two continued to kick him on the ground as Gallows pounded Anderson on the shoulder as Gallows picked him up and Anderson prepared for the magic killer.

"Gallows and Anderson going for that Magic Killer." Corey Graves spoke.

"This is to make a point." Saxton responded. Sami was placed on Anderson's shoulder and the two wrestlers laughed before the lights went out.

"Where did the lights go?" Cole spoke in confusion. The titantron movie turned from the raw logo to a countdown from 10. Gallows dropped Sami and threw him over to the turnbuckle. The countdown started counting down as the crowd joined in and when the number hit one, Centuries by fall out boy erupted from the entrance stage and on the minitron, it was a logo with the initials MR interlocked with each other. A man stepped out from the gorilla with light brown hair, shaved sides and back with the top long enough to comb over to his left side. He wore a black shirt with Train, Fight, Win on it and white tights with Roberts written down the side of it and white laced up boots.

"That's Matt Roberts from NXT!" Michael Cole exclaimed. Matt looked around the stadium as the crowd cheered loudly and walked down the ring as The Club glared at him.

"What is he doing here?" Graves exclaimed in disbelief. Matt stood at the top of the ring as Gallows and Anderson mockingly invited him in the ring, Matt took his shirt off throwing it into the crowd and jumping on the ring and jumping over the ropes.

"Does he realise he's in a two on one situation?" Saxton asked laughing softly as Anderson and Gallows start pointing and laughing at him. Matt smiled and nodded with their mocking and pointed behind him, they both turned around and were dropkicked by Sami who recovered by the time Matt entered the ring, Gallows crashed out of the ring and Anderson was uppercutted by Matt. Matt took him over to the turnbuckle and Sami hit him with the Helluva kick.

"Helluva kick by Sami Zayn."

Anderson stumbled to the middle of the ring and Matt picked him up with a fireman's carry and then spun his body into like a RKO. Anderson crashed to the ground as Matt stood up and stood face to face with Sami.

"And there's the Lunar Assault from Roberts and the crowd are going wild." Cole responded as the crowd started to chant NXT as Matt smiled at Sami and the two hugged in the middle of the ring and held each other hands up as the show faded into a commercial.

 **A very quick chapter but I just wanted to get the prologue out of the way so I can start this as soon as possible.**

 **I've taken a lot of inspiration from a story called "Blitzkrieg" by** **Echo Hayabusa if you haven't checked that story out, I highly recommend doing that and I want to quickly thank him for making me interested in writing for you guys again.**

 **So just like "Blitzkrieg", I will be accepting OC's to join Matt on his journey to the Hall of Fame, PM your OC's and I will try and fit them into some storylines etc.**

 **Here's the OC form:**

 **Real Name:**

 **Stage Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Born:**

 **Residing:**

 **Age:**

 **Heel/Face:**

 **Crowd Reaction:**

 **Gimmick:**

 **Relationship (** Marriage, Engaged, Dating) **:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Attire:**

 **Entrance:**

 **Theme Song:**

 **Wrestling Style:**

 **Signatures (Up to 3):**

 **Finishers: (Up to 2)**

 **Here's my OC form:**

 **Real Name:** Matt Roberts

 **Stage Name:** Matt Roberts

 **Gender:** Male

 **Born:** London, England

 **Residing:** Sydney, Australia

 **Age:** 22

 **Heel/Face:** Face

 **Crowd Reaction:** Cheer

 **Gimmick:** Babyface

 **Relationship (** Marriage, Engaged, Dating) **:** Single/ Has a crush on Sasha Banks

 **Height:** 185cm

 **Weight:** 195lbs

 **Appearance:** light brown hair, shaved sides and back with the top long enough to comb over to his left side. Has blue eyes and a very defined jaw.

 **Attire:** White tights with Roberts written down the side of it and white laced up boots. For entrances, wears a black top with Train, Fight and Win on it in white writing

 **Entrance:** Matt walks out to the top stage and jumps from foot and foot before walking towards the ring high fiving the fans before jumping on the ring outside the ropes, he pumps up the crowd before entering the ring and jumping towards the nearest turnbuckle clapping the crowd and waving to fans.

 **Theme Song:** Centuries by Fall out Boy

 **Wrestling Style:** Technical and Brawler

 **Signatures (Up to 3):** Superkick, Flying Forearm and Double Knees from Top Rope

 **Finishers: (Up to 2):** Lunar Assault (Firemens carry to Rko) and Crossface


End file.
